Invading Another World
by Silverbite
Summary: Spacks and Corvlan are not the same. Both have different motives, beliefs, and morals. But the two will have to cast those aside, for neither of them is prepared for the world the two have unintentionally invaded. Perhaps it was for a reason? No? Rated M for Gore and language. I own nothing except my OC cause I'm poor :(
1. Invasions

Invading, a highly controversial topic with many different outlooks from different people. All and all, there are mostly two different groups. One which thinks that invaders are scheming pieces of shit and deserve to be destroyed immediately by any and all means necessary, while the another group is a bunch of people who invade to stay sane, help them, or just to have one hell of a fun night. In my opinion, most retards that are against invading just haven't grown the balls to pillage other's worlds. Along with that, the host pisses themselves when someone actually invades them, hiding behind their army of phantoms like the cowards!

Summoned phantoms and host of embers don't take invading very lightly, and it's fucking stupid! I mean, from an outsider's point of view, invading another world and slaughtering the host's phantoms and throttling the host to death makes the invader seem slightly….psychotic, I get it I get it, but they got the whole thing wrong!

Invaders just want to survive in this god-forsaken world as much as everyone else! Like, I didn't ask to be thrown back into this world and even if I had asked to have another chance at life, and even if I did I would have probably forgotten it by now. But I don't want to be in this Hell that my old world has changed into, not after waking up in that infernal cemetery.

Someone once asked me, "after waking up in your own grave, with the dark sign imprinted upon your skin, and traversing the horrors Lothric had to offer, have you lost more or gained more within your travels?" I simply replied that I didn't have anything, to begin with, beside and an empty memory and the clothes on my back so...yes I have gained more, despite fucking up repeatedly.

It's hard to think that I was probably a totally different person, to begin with, that is before I rose in the untended graves, and is quite depressing when you stop and think about it. Being depressed and crestfallen in Lotheric gets makes you into a hollow, and after a long time of thinking, I found my solution to help combat the hollowing that was consuming my soul. Invading.

Invading kicks my wreck of a body into full gear, setting me up for the hunt. The absolute adrenaline and excitement makes me nearly burst every time I see the words: " _Invading Another World"_ forming on my precious little red eye orb. It keeps me alive by keeping my life fresh, for every invasion is different.

Invading, of course, is an unfair game with excruciating pain and humiliation waiting for the loser. But that makes winning all the greater when you triumph over the host and his militia of phantoms. Of course, you fail and you sometimes get that edgy gesture from the hosts and his phantoms after you die, but the excitement and experience you gain are well worth it.

Despite being an "immoral bastard" as some say, I still have morals that I sometimes follow while invading. One being that I don't really like killing people that won't or can't respawn back at the bonfires, it leaves a bad taste, that doesn't make me stop killing people at most times, but it still lingers in my mind. Another rule is to stray away from harming other dark phantoms, for we all have the same goal in mind, because why waste a good use in jolly slaughterous cooperation?

That is basically it, all the other morals that a human being should have are pretty much thrown out the window because the second you become a host of embers, you are fair game.

Of course, I also love invading because the majority of friends I have met me through invading and being invaded, along with how you can see so many things while invading due to how time is convoluted in Lothric. This leaves endless possibilities in my wake, and I intend to exploit them all before I go hollow.

* * *

In the streets of Irithyll, the snowy roads and sidewalks were littered with corpses of pontiff knights and long-lost hollows by the recent fighting that has taken place. In the middle of the streets, two figures sat with another standing over them. One figure standing leaned on a flamberge speaking to the other two figures, seemingly very engrossed in his speech. He was dressed in a full set of drakeblood knight armor while also shrouded in the blood-colored glow of an invader. The figures on the ground consisted of a terrified man dressed as a herald of the way of white, and a man in Mirrah chainmail sitting with his legs crossed in an almost child-like manner. The Mirrah knight also had a red glow of a phantom and seemed very engrossed in listening to what the other red phantom was saying, and looked strangely innocent if it weren't for the war axe laying by his side.

"And that's the story why I invade." proclaimed the red phantom, he threw his hands in the air with great emphasis, as if he were the very star of a play.

"That still d-doesn't answer my question!" proclaimed the herald.

"Then what was the question?" replied the irritated Drakeblood knight, his grip tightening on his flamberge.

The Herald let out a large gulp and attempted to speak to the hostile phantom.

"W-why did you invade me?" The herald spoke up, seeming to gain back some confidence. "Out of all the people in the world you invaded me."

The knight growled in frustration. He tells this Way of White trash his life story and just throws it out of the window, and for what? A fucking stupid question that doesnt take a genious to awnser.

"I'm going to make this very simple for your small ignorant cleric brain." spoke the knight "I used my red eye orb, I waited for my red eye orb to find a world, and then…...guess what!" yelled the knight.

"You invaded my wor-"

"I invaded your world!" screamed the knight, fist clenched around his flamberge, which was now shaking violently. It took a few seconds for the knight to recompose himself and catch his breath. "Any more questions?" asked the knight.

The Mirrah knight raised his hand

"Yes Creighton?" asked the knight.

"Can I tell you my story on how I became an invader?" asked Creighton

"Sure I've got plenty of time, Creighton let's hear-" said the knight

"H-hey, can guys can you at least spare me from those god-awful stories you keep telling me?" interrupted the herald

"I'd be glad to." said the knight with venom within his voice.

Within seconds the flamberge in the Drakeblood knight's hand was ripped out of the ground and found its new home in the unlucky cleric's chest. The herald spluttered blood from his lips in one last-ditch effort to speak. But that action was in vain, and his body soon flopped over, dead.

Creighton seemed unfazed with this action as if it was a common occurrence.

"Good kill Spacks, next time save him for me." complimented Creighton, raising from his seat.

The knight known as Spacks turned around to face Creighton and gave him a firm handshake.

"If it was not for you, his phantoms would have gutted me on the spot." said Spacks "You can tell me your story over a barrel of Seigbrau in the Cathedral."

"Sounds good to me, happy hunting," said Creighton before ripping out the Herald's tongue with a small dagger and crystalling out.

Spacks ripped his flamberge out of the herald's corpse and pulled out his black separation crystal and crouched on the ground. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was back at the Irithyll of The Boreal Valley bonfire overlooking the deserted city.

"Another day in Lothric." mumbled Spacks.

 **So this is my first story I've written on Fanfiction and I'm happy to bring this story out to you guys. It honestly took me awhile to get the balls to write this story and I thank you for getting this far. As always, I would love feedback and ideas on this story for it helps tremendously. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Invading as dark spirit

Firelink Shrine was often a quiet place, save for the constant hammering of Andre and the occasional explosions from upstairs thanks to Spacks and Patches trying to lace black firebombs with normal ones, which often led to Spacks and Patches returning to everyone covered head to toe in dust.

The two were a bad pair, who met each other when Patches kicked Spacks off a bridge, but despite that they became the best of corrupt friends, often calling themselves jolly undead outcasts and sharing their hate on clerics.

Corvlan hated Patches because of his mischievous and cut-throat attitude, which seems to rub off on Spacks when they are together and don't even get him started with how bad they get when Greirat joins the duo for a haul. But despite being a nuisance, Corvlan had grown attached to the invader, it was, after all, Spack's bad habits that made the two meet.

He remembered when he first met Spacks in the Painting of Ariendel by of course being invaded by him. Spacks was a challenging enemy, to say nonetheless, but due to his confidence and recklessness, he ended up slipping down a cliffside. Corvlan was surprised to find the invader holding on for dear life with only one of his manikin claws keeping him from plunging to his doom.

Instead of assisting him in the fall, that would've been undoubtedly funny to watch the invader tumble to his death, he gave the invader a hand and pulled him above the slippery cliffside and onto the safe, firm ground. Spacks was surprised by his actions and thanked the host for assisting him. He then repaid him with exploring the painting and fighting off any invaders that came to his world. After that, they have become great friends, despite Corvlan himself being a Blade of The Darkmoon.

Their covenants often fought with each other and Spacks often voiced his concern to him with a screaming rant, often containing an excessive amount of vulgar language that would even make Patches himself cringe.

Corvlan thought what sorry soul that was invaded by his friend, but his thoughts were interrupted by footsteps behind him.

"Hey hey blue-boy! How've you been?" spoke an all too familiar voice

"Hey Spacks, how was your day today?" said Corvaln

"Eh, a mixed bag" The Drakeblood warrior sat next to the Darkmoon. "Had a great invasion with a herald with the help of Creighton so we decided to share some seigbrew over it but…."

The knight trailed off

"But what?" replied Crovlan

"Yellowfinger made it"

Corvlan got the statement immediately. Yellowfinger Heysel was infamous with accidentally poisoning Rosaria's fingers, and Corvlan often hears this due to Spack's constant complaining. Spacks even stated that Ringfinger Leonhard suspects that giving everyone food poisoning was Heysel's way of testing the poison she puts on her crossbow bolts. That was suspected of Leonhard because he completely despises Yellowfinger, despite being in the same covenant.

Corvlan's thoughts were interrupted when he heard rumbling emit from the knight's stomach opposite from him.

"Well, I've got some firebombs to lace with Patches, see ya around."said Spacks.

"One of these days I'm going to have to scrape your remains off the wall because of your stupidity," said Corvlan.

"Relax dude, nothing bad can come from lacing things." said Spacks "Take drugs for an example, lacing drugs-"

"Lacing drugs gets you killed as well, dumbass." interrupted Corvlan.

"At least I'm not sitting around with my thumb up my ass waiting all day to be summoned in some fuck-tard host's world to fight off a red phantom!" said Spacks.

"Fine, get yourself killed, but you're cleaning up your tiny splattered brain after you and patches end up blowing up half Firelink!" yelled Corvlan

"Fine, if you need me I'll actually be doing something with my life." replied Spacks.

The Drakeblood Knight then stomped upstairs like a child to Patche's little shop to begin testing.

* * *

After yet another failed attempt with lacing black powder, Spacks laid in the undead settlement in a spread-out position, thinking about how he could pass the time, for good invasions only show up around the afternoon when everyone was still awake but the veil of night still hung over lothric and its hollowed citizens.

Deciding to go talk with the sour Mourne that lived past the Catacombs to pass the time, Spacks went into the underground graves under the settlement. After exterminating the rats that lead to the sewer, Spacks jumped down into the catacombs. He then spotted the familiar altar of Velka, The Goddess of Sin.

It has been a while since he has been to it and decided to pay the old god's statue a visit. The altar wasn't really a happy place for Spacks, the old rotting corpse in the corner didn't help too well either. It reminded him of the mistakes he made by trusting the wrong people at the beginning of his travels, the abyssal ring he wore was a permanent reminder of those times. Although all that was bad, he digressed and turned around to escape the disturbing memories, only to stop when catching a glint of something lying behind the corpse.

Spacks happily skipped over to the body in the hopes of finding some loot from the long-dead man and reached behind the corpse to find a circular object encased in an old rag.

SHREEEEEEEEIK!

Spacks reeled back in terror, screaming as he fell upon his bum and nearly shitting himself in the process. The corpse reached up as if to grab the item that Spacks has recently acquired. Spacks, consumed by rage and adrenaline jumped to his feet and grabbed his flamberge.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Spacks yelled as he reeled back his weapon and swung it directly into the screeching creature's neck, sending its head flying into the nearby wall, silencing the god-forsaken creature.

Spacks stood breathing heavily from the shock of the recent episode and soon grew angry from being so easily frightened.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Spacks yelled as he brought his boot down repeatedly on the disgusting creature's body.

After beating it into a bloody pulp, Spacks calmed down and decided to see if the bounty was worth it. Upon unwrapping the bag, Spacks found an eye orb, but this one was different. Way different. He's heard and seen red, blue, and black eye orbs, but this one was different, it was white.

Never before has he heard of or seen a white eye orb and considered using it. After a few minutes of thinking, Spacks came to a conclusion.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained!" said Spacks

With that, he crouched down and closed his eyes to hear that familiar tingle and electrical zap that comes with invading. Standing up, Spacks looked at who he was invading through the foggy interior of the eye orb. It read the normal words of invading: "Invading the world of Ruby Rose"

"Huh, what an interesting name..." Spacks thought

And with that, he slowly disappeared from the damp catacombs.


	3. Fighting in the Forest

Spacks opened his eyes to find himself in a small clearing with trees and foliage surrounding him. Looking at his hands, Spacks could see the all-too-familiar glow of a red phantom. Upon recalling on what just happened, Spacks set himself to work on checking on his equipment. He counted his manikin claws, follower torch, pyromancy glove, and his precious flamberge all in their proper places. Those weren't all of his possessions,even though a few other weapons laid in his bottomless box, strapped to his hip.

Many other weapons lay in his small nook in Firelink Shrine, which was practically an armory that he called his home. Spacks would often get grief for being such a hoarder, but he would dismiss it as jealousy of having more things than them. But sadly, due to having so many assortments of weapons, armor, and scrolls. He had so much weapons he was forced to leave the majority of his items in Firelink due to making him "fat roll" under the weight of the box.

After he finished sorting throughout his possessions and finding nearly everything in check, he went off to search for his victim. While stalking through the forest he couldn't help but admire the beauty of this world, its wildlife and plants made the whole area seemed so lively compared to what he was used to. He also noticed that the cloak of invading was somehow not working due to all the animals in his vicinity noticing him when they should not.

"The bastard must have used a giant's seed." Thought Spacks.

His thoughts were soon interrupted with what sounded like thunder. Through the large blasts, he could hear the sounds of yelling and the clash of what he assumed to be weapons. He quickly dashed to the area in hopes of finding the host. After running for about a few minutes, he could spot a clearing up ahead. Spacks stopped in front of it and quickly attempted to climb a nearby tree. After a few attempts and failing, Spacks propped himself upon a branch and pulled out his freakishly large binoculars from his belt of tools and weapons.

Looking into the clearing Spacks could spot what seemed to be two red and white figures fighting off of what looked like black and white wolf-looking creatures with weapons he almost fell out of the tree by just looking at. Looking closer he could see that they were girls about his age wearing quite unusual attire. Spacks couldn't help but stare at them but was particularly staring at the great scythe the red figure held.

"I need that weapon!" thought Spacks.

He was almost mesmerized by just looking at the figure spin and slash at the incoming monstrosities. The figure reminded him too much of the Dancer of The Boreal Valley with how gracefully she used that weapon.

Too bad he was going to pry it from her corpse.

"Oh well, at least she'll be able to respawn back at a bonfire." thought Spacks.

Spacks watched as they dispatched the remaining black creatures and as they neared the treeline he was in, completely oblivious of the invader above them. He watched as they went out of sight and moved through the trees as silently as he could, trying his best to not make any noise. Once he was over them, he unsheathed his flamberge and prepared to dropdown on them.

"Oh, the look on their faces are going to be pri-"

*Snap!*

Fuck me…..

The two girls sent a look in his direction and were surprised to see a glowing red knight jump down, sword raised.

The girl in red had just enough time to avoid a direct smash from the greatsword and instantly dashed to her partner's side with incredible speed, weapons at the ready.

The knight instantly recovered and sent three kukris in their direction. The two girls jumped to the side to avoid the incoming blades.

"How the fuck can these chicks move so fucking fast!?" thought Spacks.

Spacks instantly rolled to the side to avoid an incoming projectile sent by the red grim reaper with a thunderous clap.

The hunt was on!

 **Meanwhile in the world of a lone Darkmoon**

Corvlan sat by the bonfire drinking a small cup of green blossom tea attempting to pass the time. His tea time was interrupted by his blue pendant glowing, signifying only one thing. Upon realizing he was going to be summoned as a blue spirit made him spit out his tea in disbelief.

"Oh my god!" said Corvlan "It's actually fucking happening!"

Corvlan danced around the fire, gaining a few odd looks from the inhabitants in Firelink. It has almost been a week since his last summon and it was finally happening!

Corvlan started to fade from existence with a smile of excitement etched on his face.

 **Back to our invader…**

Spacks parried the white girl's rapier and sent his flamberge into her side, getting a pained gasp in return and a scythe swipe from his back sending him into a nearby tree.

"Auuuuuughhhh" Spacks moaned.

The fighting seemed to attract some unwanted attention. Two more figures emerged into view, one yellow with very….interesting attire, and another one dressed in black, both of them were female from what he could tell from the unusual outfits.

Spacks heaved himself up from the wreckage to quickly dodged another poke from the white one's rapier.

"How the hell do these girls keep recovering so quickly!?" thought Spacks "My weapons simply bounce off of them like a shield, now I have to deal with two more!?"

Spacks snapped back into action and attacked the girl in white with his flamberge to push her back. After the attack, Spacks sent a left hook into her jaw and sent her reeling across the ground. Spacks smiled sadistically of seeing his attack finally having effects on the girl.

"Not so invincible as you thought, eh?" he mocked.

Spack's fun was soon interrupted by what seemed like an explosion that sent him into a nearby rock cropping out of the ground. With a sickening crunch, Spacks laid imprinted in the rock, like a prisoner chained to the wall with his legs dangling. Spacks slowly unstuck himself from the rock and stood up.

The four girls, now together looked in horror at him as if he has just turned into a monster from their very nightmares, finding all their stares locked to his right arm. Looking in the direction of their gaze he found a malformed and twisted hand.

"You…..you don't have aura?" the white one finally spoke.

Spacks answered with a sickening crack as he reset his arm back into place with a pained grunt. He then removed a yellow flask from his belt and took a long swig of its interiors, earning a groan in satisfaction as he felt his bones snap into place and the torn tissue stitched itself back together. He cocked his head to the side with a snap and stared down his opponents with malicious intent on killing these gankers. Reaching into his back pocket, he threw a duel charm into the small group of ladies and charged with a thunderous war cry.

The girls in red and yellow, still shocked to see him rip his mangled arm back into place, were unable to dodge the gas that exploded from the small charm. The girl in black reacted instantly, charging the knight with Gambol Shroud in hand. She then sent her cleaver of a weapon at the knight and swept his feet up from underneath him. Spacks quickly jumped back into his stance and quickly intercepted a strike from the girl in black. He then sent his flamberge in a large sweep in a way to create some ground between them, only to be caught up in her weapon's ribbon. He soon found himself constricted and readied his pyromancy glove. The girl in black then ran towards him at startling speeds, with the other part of her weapon raised behind her as she readied her next attack. Spacks acted to be unable to escape from the binds and waited until she was charging just a few feet ahead of him. Spacks created a large flame from his palm and splashed in front of the charging girl's path. Unable to stop, the girl collided with the great combustion and was sent flying to the side of her original destination.

Spacks then burnt the rest of the constricting fabrics and ducked over an incoming stab from the girl from the rapier. She instantly repeated to send a flurry of pokes and swishes in his direction, with the last stab sending a wave of freezing cold over the knight boots. Confused, the knight looked down to find his feet frozen in place and quickly looked up to see the girl in white send a kick to his chest, sending him out of his temporary icy readied herself for yet another flurry of attacks but was soon intercepted by yet another left hook to the face, sending her toppling over.

Throughout the fighting, Spacks and the girls were unaware of the large machine that lazily moved overhead and landed in a nearby clearing.

Spacks readied himself for the other two girls that looked slightly out of it due to the charm but soon snapped out of it. The girl in yellow put her caestus-like weapons behind her and with a crack sending herself in his direction…...only to find herself flying head-first into the ground.

Spacks couldn't help but let out a bellowing laugh at the girl's failed attempt at an attack.

She laid there unmoving and unconscious. The red girl quickly tried to dash to her companion's side to find herself slower than she was earlier. Spacks put two-and-two together and thought that his duel charms seemed to make the warrior's unnatural strength and movement weaker. Using the last few seconds of the effect the charm had on her, Spacks swatted the huge scythe to the side and tackled the small girl. He then gripped the collar of her shirt and hoisted her to his eye-level. Spacks relished in his victim's fear and found himself smiling. After a few seconds of staring, he readied his flamberge, intent to send the final blow to the girl's heart like it has done so many times, but he stopped himself. Something was wrong…..something is out of place. He found himself sniffing the air to find the absence of ash…..this girl was not a being of ash.

She was a living, breathing human, not the immortal undead that he thought she was.

It also struck him that her companions also lacked the color of a phantom, and realized that he was about to take the girl's life for a tongue and an ember. This made him feel guilty, killing people for good left a sour taste in his mouth. Lowering his blade. Spacks decided to call it a day and go back to Firelink shrine for some relaxing green blossom tea. Yeah, something relaxing would feel amazing on his aching bones. His comforting thoughts were soon interrupted with a giant greatsword embedding itself into the side of his back and reeling back to send another strike into his spine, making him drop the girl.

The undead then flew face first into the ground and took a quick sip of estus while he was down. He then rolled over to the side to avoid the greatsword cleaving him into two. Standing up, Spacks was met with a sight of a knight in black knight armor with a mourne helm, all tinted in a blue hue. He held a black knight greatsword in one hand and a buckler in the other. Realizing that his weapons were nowhere to be found, Spacks lunged at the new enemy unarmed. The black knight was unable to prepare himself from the unexpected move and was tackled to the ground, dropping his weapons.

The two phantoms rolled around the ground, punching, kicking, and choking one another in a multi-colored mess. The blue one eventually gained the upper-hand and put the invader in a chokehold.

"Stupid blue cunt, get your filthy mitts off of me!" screamed Spacks.

Spacks then pulled a rope firebomb from his belt and threw it over his shoulder into his opponent's face, making him loosen his chokehold. Spacks then headbutted the blue spirit behind him and quickly rolled away from his grasps. He then picked up the closest weapon he could find, the red girl's scythe. He stood up and stared down his opponent.

The blue already recovered by the unexpected attack. And stood ready for an attack, daring the red phantom to make a move. The staredown was interrupted by the weapon in Spack's grip seemingly exploding in his very hands. The unexpected sound and movement of the weapon made made both phantoms jump. Spacks dropped the weapon in fear of losing his hands and made a mad dash for his own weapons.

The blue phantom started to follow in pursuit but stopped to check on the host's well-being. Carefully picking up the scythe, he walked over to the girl in red and offered a hand. Hesitant at first, she took it and was hoisted up by the unknown phantom. The phantom then handed her weapon over, feeling relieved to have the weapon that makes loud noises away from him. Looking around, he could see the other three girls get up and pick up their weapons. He looked around, also noticing the absence of the invader and his gruesome weapons. Turning around from the spot where the missing invader once was, he noticed the four girls staring at him, weapons drawn. After mustering up his courage, he spoke.

"Uhh, nice weather today?"

 **Back again to our invader…**

Spacks ran back into the dense forest, content to get as far away as possible from the explosive weapon using girls and Darkmoon Knight. After running for a few minutes, he came to a stop at an old tree to rest against it.

"I've got to get out of here." Spacks thought. "There is no way I can take all five of them"

Spacks reached into his bottomless box and pulled out his black separation crystal. Clutching it close, he closed his eyes and felt…...nothing?

Opening his eyes, he found himself by the same old tree. Spacks started to panic, was he trapped? Quickly fumbling around his bag, he found the circular object that was his white eye orb. Looking closely at it, he gazed in horror at the discovery of a small, nearly invisible crack on its surface. He quickly turned it over in a failing attempt to find it as just his imagination.

"Come on baby, work dammit!" he screamed into the orb.

He jumped in glee to see words appear inside the orb.

Lmao ur fucked

Spacks slumped in defeat. Wallowing in his own self-pity, he was unable to hear the sound of footsteps approaching behind him.

Clank!

Spacks felt his skull vibrated throughout his helm and lost consciousness as he fell to the ground in a heap.

 **Here is another chapter, I plan to upload weekly chapters to this story, and I try my best to meet expectations in uploading chapters. Hopefully I don't bite my words later on. I also wanted to apologize for the first two rushed chapters, some things change in the story when moving chapters to fanfiction and I'm still trying to get a hang of it. As always, I love the reviews and suggestions you guys send me, I want to make the story as enjoyable possible and I will always listen to reviewers. Even the people saying that they enjoy my story help with the writing, for every review helps. Thanks for sticking with me for this far, and I will put myself to my best of my ability to bring you guys decent content.**

 **Your pal,**

 **Silverbite**


	4. Frightful Heights

Lastro grimaced at the sight of the new recruits. They all looked like beggars and thieves from what he could tell.

"Is this seriously all of them?!" thought Lastro

Being a Drakeblood knight for the way of the dragon covenant required tranquility and grace. All these idiots lacked all of this. To top this disaster off was that is is his job to train them in the way of the everlasting dragons and from just looking down the line he couldn't help himself from cringing at the new arrivals.

He started to count the small group of new arrivals and misfits in an attempt to gain a slight outlook on what he has been thrown into. The the first person that caught his eye was a hulking monstrosity of a man that wore armor that resembled the rock lizards that resided in Archdragon Peak. He was probably the most intimidating person in the bunch with the help of his huge club that resembled a monstrous tooth, along with a great shield that matched his armor. The second was a man that wore basically nothing but rags and a crown. He held a beautifully smithed rapier that seemed to completely vanquish the hobo-looking theme that he seemed to be originally sporting for. The third and final man wore old and rusted chain mail with leather armor with a thrall hat covering his head. He also sported a flamberge on his back and a bandit's knife strapped to his waist with an assortment of firebombs and throwing knives on his hip. He looked more like a thief than a warrior.

Despite the ruggedness of the group, Lastro needed more followers to protect this dragon sanctuary from looters and hunters, so these "warriors" would have to do.

"Men!" Lastro began. "You have come here to find enlightenment and purpose by following the path of the dragons, but this path is treacherous one indeed and will leave most of you broken and hollow from following it, and with only true will-power and strength can you become a Drakeblood Knight."

Lastro let those words sink into the small group of newbloods and watched as they sent nervous glances at each other each other.

"If you believe that you are not cut out for this, then leave." said Lastro.

Not one of them shifted in their stances.

"At least they have balls." Lastro thought.

"Good…..now get you asses into formation, that is an order!" he bellowed.

Lastro watched as the group of ragtag warriors fell into a sloppy line in a horrific attempt to follow their new leader. Lastro then proceeded to walk down the line with paper and feather in hand asking their names.

"Name?" he asked the rocky warrior.

"The names Havel, former bishop," said Havel. "Pleased to meet ya."

"Yeah, yeah, you too buddy." replied the Drakeblood knight.

Lastro then walked down the line to the almost naked man.

"Name?" he asked the almost naked man.

"Ricard of Astora, at your service" Ricard spoke.

He then proceeded to bow to the Drakeblood knight. The knight stared at the weapon at his side.

"That's a fine rapier you got there, where did someone like you get your mitts on such a graceful weapon?" Lastro asked.

"It's a family heirloom," Ricard said.

"Looks like your ancestors stole from Astora's prince himself!" joked Lastro.

The knight laughed at his own joke and then proceeded to walk away, ignoring the annoyed look of Ricard. He then walked to the last in line, the grubby one.

"Name?" he asked the grubby one.

"Spacks." replied the grubby one.

Lastro inspected Spacks, looking closer he could see not a man, but what looked like a child at the age of fifteen.

"Aren't you a little young to join the way of the dragon?" Lastro asked.

"Got nothing better to do," Spacks replied.

Lastro lifted an eyebrow at the young boy.

"Fair enough." said Lastro.

Counting everyone, Lastro proceeded to the front of the line.

"Right, let's get down to business" he mumbled.

* * *

Spacks awoke to find his hands bound and tied to a rail behind him. He also found the Darkmoon knight he was recently fighting tied right next to him. Looking around where he was, he also found that they were in some kind of metal room, and across from them sat the group of girls that he just recently attempted to murder, and along with them sat a totally different group of people including two guys and two gals. Looking at the hammer one of the girls held, he felt a strange pang of deja-vu and found myself scratching the lump on his head. Spacks concluded that they were most likely his captors in this incident. He turned over to the other knight and noticed that his blue hue was gone. Looking down at himself, he also noticed that his own red glow of an invader was gone as well and was replaced by his now dented and scratched armor. Looking over to the Darkmoon he decided to spark up a conversation.

"Oh no they got you too!?" joked Spacks.

The knight shot a look at Spacks which allowed him to get a better look at the knight. Spacks had yet another weird sense of deja-vu as if he's seen this man.

"Sorry pal but, do I know you?" asked Spacks.

"You really should stop invading like a total dumbass, Spacks." He replied.

Recognizing the voice immediately, Spacks propped himself up to get a better look at the knight next to him. He squinted to make sure he was seeing things correctly due to the war hammer smash to the head.

"Corvlan, is that you?" asked Spacks.

"The one and only." joked Corvlan.

Spacks couldn't believe his luck, he was trapped in this world with none other than his bestie Corvlan, he actually had a chance at escaping this mess with the assistance of his old comrade!

Instincts kicking in, Spacks started to survey the odd room he was in. He also started testing the steel and tightness of the metal chains that bound him. He found his weapons were also nowhere to be found, signifying that he had no means of forcing his way out of this.

Spacks found a whole new set of eyes staring at him and saw the group of girls he recently fought along with another totally different group of four people that included a girl in almost pure red hair and spartan-like armor, a girl in orange with a hammer the size of his head resting on her shoulder, a boy with black and purple hair with a green vest, and a boy with blonde hair and light metal armor.

Realizing that his struggling was for naught, Spacks stopped his rustling and rested against his chair. He then leaned over to look out the window next to him to pass the time. Looking out, Spacks found himself flabbergasted by the what he saw. They were hundreds of feet in the air, the room he thought he was in was actually a huge hulking flying monstrosity that flew through the sky! Looking down he could see a huge city filled to the brim with moving metal creatures and an assortment of great buildings that could reach the clouds themselves. He also spotted many other great flying beasts lazily floating throughout the air.

"Corvlan are you seeing this?! "We are flying!" exclaimed Spacks.

He turned over to see Corvlan bending over, dry retching onto his lap.

"What's the matter buddy, ya scared of heights?" teased Spacks.

Spacks giggled at his friend's misery but was cut short when Corvlan sent a hail of vomit all over his lap and then proceeded to leave the rest all over Spacks. Spacks sat there dumbfounded of what just happened and turned over to his partner in denial.

"Why?" pleaded Spacks.

"You're Welcome." replied Corvlan.

Spacks then felt his previous drink of estus attempt to re-enter the world and proceeded to throw it up on himself. The other occupants stood there disgusted of what just took place, but turned their attention soon turned over to the blonde boy who was also vomiting onto the floor.

"That's it, this is too disgusting for me!" the girl in white spoke.

She then stomped into the next room, where the others soon followed in fear of becoming another link of the vomit chain.

* * *

Spacks and Corvlan along with the unlucky blonde boy had to go through the once-amazing ride of flying, into a living hell of discomfort all the way to their destination and were relieved to find the huge back doors of the metal monster opening to reveal a woman in what looked to be in her mid-thirties. All of the occupants filed out and tried their best to stay as far away as possible from the two vomit-covered knights. The blonde woman scrunched up her nose to see the two new occupants exit the aircraft.

"You two, I have been sent to retrieve you for questioning." Pointing at the two knights. "Everyone else can return to their dorms." she continued.

Upon hearing this, Spacks leaned over to Corvlan.

"Dude, we follow the blonde chick, and when the moment shows itself, we choke her out with our handcuffs and make a break for it." whispered Spacks.

"What?" Corvlan whispered back. "You seriously want to get into more trouble with these people?"

"Then what should we do?" said Spacks.

"We try to sort this thing out and maybe they will let us off the hook," whispered Corvlan. "If they don't let us go then I guess we'll have to get out your way."

Spacks giggled at the last part.

"Sounds good to m-"

"I do hope you don't intend to keep the headmaster waiting, do you?" the blonde woman asked.

Spacks turned over to see the blonde woman waiting impatiently.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that now would we?" said Spacks "Lead the way."

Spacks and Corvlan proceeded to follow the woman throughout what looked to be a giant castle that would rival Anor Londo itself in its ingenuity. Spacks skipped over to the blonde woman to try and spark another confrontation.

"So…... this questioning won't involve tweezers and dunking right?" asked Spacks.

"That depends if you cooperate or not." she replied.

"Good to know, good to know…." mumbled Spacks.

While passing what looked to be a dining hall, Spacks and Corvlan couldn't help themselves but to stop and take in the savory fumes emitting from it.

 _Ahem!_

Spacks and Corban's trance was broken by the woman's and through great willpower, were able to escape the extraordinary smells of the cafeteria. After walking for a few more minutes in silence, the arrived at what looked to be an elevator. They all piled into the elevator which was probably was the worst thing the woman experienced all day for how greatly the two knights smelled. Upon finally reaching the top, they walked into a room that seemed to move and turn around them with an assortment of gears and other machinery. In the far back of the room sat a grey-haired man in a green coat and glasses. The two knights stepped in front of the desk to await instructions from the man as the woman walked to his side.

"Please have a seat," he said

The two of them sat down, slightly guilty due to how they probably just ruined the seats.

"These are the two who caused trouble in Emerald Forest am I correct?" the old man asked.

"Yes headmaster, these are the two." the blond woman said while sending a glare in their direction.

"May I ask your names?" the man asked.

"The names Spacks, and this is my buddy Corvlan." said Spacks, gesturing his hand at his partner.

"It's a pleasure," said Corvlan.

"Truly, my name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." said Ozpin, leaning over he mentioned over to the blonde woman. "And this is my assistant, and combat instructor Glynda Goodwitch."

Glynda continued to stare down the two knight, mistrust clearly visible upon her face.

"Where are you two from exactly?" asked Ozpin.

"Lothric." responded Corvlan.

I've never heard of such a place here in Remnant, is that perhaps outside the kingdoms?" asked Ozpin.

"I don't really know, perhaps it is, for I have never heard of or seen such a large kingdom in all my years, nonetheless Remnant." said Corvlan

"Interesting…... I have another question for you two." said Ozpin

"Let's hear it." said Spacks.

"May I also ask how you survived your partner's…...incident?" asked Ozpin.

"In the Flying thing?" asked Spacks. "I don't know man, I mean the vomit incident still haunts me to this day."

"He means when I slammed my greatsword into your back, idiot." said Corvlan.

Spacks pulled out his estus flask with his bound hands and waved it around, sloshing the interiors.

"This here is my estus flask, it heals my wounds almost instantly, it's pretty cool, Corvlan has one too." said Spacks.

"Interesting, how does it work?" asked Ozpin.

"MAGIC!" exclaimed Spacks.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"No, but seriously It has something to do with magic and being linked to the bonfires and stuff, but I don't really pay attention to most history lessons, and even if I have learned how I probably forgot it by now." said Spacks.

"Alright another question, may I ask why you felt obligated to attack my students?" said Ozpin.

Spacks shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well…...I am an invader, so that's just what I do." said Spacks "Have you never seen an invader before? The Mound Makers, Rosaria's Fingers, Aldrich Faithful... no?" "Not even the Watchdogs of Farron?"

Ozpin shook his head in negativity.

"Is being an invader give you that red and blue glow that we saw on you two?" said Ozpin.

"Yes…...and no, invaders summon themselves as phantoms into other people's worlds and attempt to kill the host and steal their humanity, while summons (or me) are phantoms that help defend the host." implied Corvlan.

"So you steal other's lives for your own selfish purposes?" snarled Glynda.

She glared down Spacks and Spacks found himself slightly shudder at the venom of Glynda's voice.

"Woah-woah-woah, you're looking at it the wrong way lady! Many people do it to show their devotion to their covenants, while others are just trying to stop themselves from going hollow!" said Spacks.

"Glynda please calm down, there's no need for hostility." interjected Ozpin.

"Yes headmaster," said Glynda.

"I've got one final question for you Spacks." said Ozpin.

"Hit me." said Spacks.

"Why did you spare the Ruby, I noticed that you targeted her as this "host" and had the chance to end her life, but yet you didn't take it, why did you do this?" asked Ozpin.

Spacks sat there quietly, trying to process the best response, earning an eyebrow from Corvlan due to how silent the arguably psychopathic knight has gotten.

"I-err didn't know she was human, I thought I want taking someone's permanently and to kill such a young warrior with passive intentions seems…..wrong in my case, I attempted to leave this world after the fight but my black separation crystal wasn't working." said Spacks.

Ozpin sat there absorbing the information brought to him. After about a minute of thinking, he came to a conclusion.

"You two have nowhere to go am I correct?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes sir." said Corvlan.

"How old are you two exactly?" asked Ozpin.

"Eh, we don't exactly know, I think we are like seventeen, eighteen?" asked Corvlan.

Spacks shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose that is good enough." said Ozpin. "How would you two want to join my school?"

Glynda gasped. Spacks and Corvlan where to say nonetheless surprised at this choice.

"I really appreciate the offer but…...I'm not really interested in becoming a sorcerer….." said Spacks.

"I don't know of these sorcery schools you speak of, but this is no such academy, in this school, we teach people in combating gimm and becoming next-generation huntsmen to protect Remnant." stated Ozpin.

Spacks and Corvlan were dumbfounded by this course of action. The two quickly leaned over to each other and started whispering. After a minute of plotting, the two turned over towards Ozpin.

"We accept but only in one condition….." stated Spacks.

"And what may that be?" asked Ozpin.

"We get full reign over the dining room." said Corvlan.

"I can give you three meals a day with top quality food from chefs at this school." said Spacks.

"Deal!" exclaimed Spacks.

Spacks reached his cuffed hands over the table and shook Ozpin's hand with excitement. After sitting back down, Spacks and Corvlan were astonished to find their cuffs unlocking themselves. The duo brought their uncuffed hand up to their faces and started to rub the marks the cuffs left.

Ozpin produced two keys and handed them to the two knights.

These are the keys to your dorm, due to lack of space you two are required to sleep in the same room.

"Sweet!" said Spacks.

Spacks turned over to Corvlan.

"We're roomies dude!" exclaimed Spacks.

"Yay….." mumbled Corvlan.

"Your belongings were placed in your room." said Ozpin. "And I do hope that you two will behave yourselves….I truly don't want to regret this decision."

"You've got my word Ozzy!" said Spacks.

"I'm glad to hear that, you may leave now, but please….. bathe when you arrive at your room." said Ozpin.

Corvlan nodded and the two walked out the room. Upon seeing the door close, Ozpin could hear excited screaming emitting from the elevator.

"At least they seem excited." mumbled Ozpin.

"You know you're putting the school and yourself at risk by doing this Ozpin." said Glynda

"I think the rewards will be well worth the risk." Said Ozpin. "Besides it's better to have them under some type of control, it's not like just the two of them can cause too much trouble."

How wrong they were…

 **Well, here it is! Chapter four! I know it was sorta a boring chapter, but expect some action coming up! I also want to thank all of those who reviewed to ask questions or to give support, it's all very much appreciated! As always, thanks for reading and I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**

 **Your bestie,**

 **Silverbite**


	5. Welcome To Gank City

"Why the fuck do you have so many keys?!" screamed Spacks.

Spacks and Corvlan stood in front of their assigned rooms. Corvlan stood in front of the door fumbling around with a keyring in an attempt to find their keys that headmaster Ozpin assigned to them. The keyring had many assortments of keys, from rusted iron, to studded with gems and silver, and put it lightly, he had quite the collection. This however made navigating for their room key which was almost impossible due to the large quantity of keys.

"Quiet dickhead, I'm almost done. Besides, you have a massive collection of useless shit in the back of the shrine." said Corvlan, irritation quite evident in his voice.

"It's not "useless", they all are there in case of emergency." stated Spacks.

Corvlan knew of Spacks hoarding problem, the pile of equipment was so large that it was common for people to borrow items without Spacks knowledge. They would almost always get off scot-free due to how Spacks was too lazy to count all of his shit.

"A-ha! There you are!" Corvlan exclaimed.

Producing the key from the monstrous key ring and unlocked the door. The two rushed in to see their new residence and were taken aback from how well furnished the room was. The room contained two beds, a window, and one bathroom, accompanied with their gear folded nicely on their beds. Retrieving his gear, Spacks turned to find his companion sprinting towards the bathroom. Realizing Corvlan's intentions, Spacks charged the door as well, only to have his forehead meet a wooden barricade, leaving a small hole in the door. Corvlan peered through the hole, glaring at Spacks.

"Great going Spacks, hasn't even been two minutes and you already broke something." said Corvlan. "Can you not be a dumbass for five fucking minutes?"

Spacks let out a frustrated huff and walked over to the bed to wait, grumbling to himself all the way. He then pulled his bottomless box from his backside and ruffled through its contents in an attempt to busy himself. After some time, he set the box down on his bed and sat and waited.

 **One hour later…...**

After an hour of waiting, Spacks finally found himself inside of the bathroom. He was surprised to find it with a mirror and actual plumbing. Spacks walked over to the mirror and front of it, admiring his reflection. Mirrors were often reserved for nobles and lords in Lothric, and he was surely neither.

He smiled at the luxury he was experiencing, this was turning out more like a vacation! He reached towards his head to remove his helm but stopped himself before he even touched the old armor.

 _Is it still on?_

Fear eating at his mind, Spacks clawed at his gauntlet to get his answer as fast as possible. Taking off his gauntlet, he was relieved to find his ring still slipped tightly around his middle finger. He started rubbing it in an attempt to calm himself down, and succeeded after a few minutes and took off his helm.

Looking into the mirror, he saw a young man by the age of seventeen. He had his very own set of green eyes, accompanied with unkempt brown hair.

Pulling out his bandit's knife, he went to work shaving his awfully unkempt mustache. After he finished, he took off his armor and washed it in the bathtub. After about an hour of scrubbing himself and his armor clean, he exited the bathroom to find Corvlan snoring in his bed.

Realizing how exhausted he was as well, Spacks jumped onto his bed as well, pushing all of his equipment off the side and onto the floor in a messy heap. Getting into the bed, he felt as if he were on the clouds themselves and soon found himself fast asleep.

 **Welcome to Irithyll…..**

Irithylll was once a quiet place, with the exception of the few hollow deacons and silver knights that lumbered aimlessly throughout the abandoned realm of the gods. Things were starting to get noisy nowadays, though, ever since the bell tolled over Firelink shrine, unearthing the lords of Cinder as well as the unkindled ash. Since then, Anor londo has become a hotspot for unkindled, where skirmishes now became a common occurrence in the once-desolate capital. Today was different, because there was little to no summoning or invading in this area, and the normal clatter of steel was absent. It was a ghost town, which hung an eerie silence, to say the least, even the silver knights and deacons left their posts, deterred by the captivating absence of fighting, and crammed near the Anor Londo bonfire in an attempt to relax for once.

Not a soul was to be seen, except a small group of men and women that sat in the courtyard that was once the resting places of the giant slaves. They all wore cathedral knight helms, with an assortment of weapons ranging from spears, swords, axes, and even a few hammers. They all sat preparing their weapons that all seemed to be pulsating with sparks of yellow light. Two of them sat waiting in the snow, seemingly bored due to the lack of action. Both wore the complimentary cathedral knight helm. One wore black knight armor while the other wore dragonscale armor.

In an attempt to humor himself, the dragonscale knight drew small drawings in the snow with the tip of his spear, while the other sat with his black knight greatsword resting in his lap. Silent minutes passed slowly as the two knights attempted to cure their temporary boredom.

"Does wanting to bang Pricilla make me a fur fag?" asked the black knight, attempting to kindle a conversation.

"I don't know man, I mean she's pretty and such but…." the dragonscale knight trailed off.

"But the tail man! Think of the tail! Tell me that you would at least touch that incandescent beauty!" stated the black knight.

"Ehhh, I don't know Corvlan, I mean, she would probably kill you if you touched her tail…" the dragonscale knight trailed off yet again, gazing at his artwork in the snow.

"Stop being such a pussy Glaivebend. Besides your undead, you won't die permanently." inquired Corvlan.

"It's just that….I wouldn't want to make a bad first impression." said Glaivebend, shifting around on the ground.

"So…. you would bang her?" asked Corvlan.

Before the knight could reply, the sounds of distortion ripped throughout the air.

They were being invaded.

Instantly the group of Crusaders got to their feet and prepared for the incoming attack. Approaching from the far end of the courtyard where a small group of dark phantoms. Their colors ranged from all sorts of covenants, but all wore the abyss watcher's garb. They all stopped in about ten meters in front of the Crusaders, both groups looking at each other in disgust. One of the invaders wearing the silver mask walked to the front of the line, looking for someone to step up. Corvlan walked to the front of the line and walked right up to the invader. The two sized each other up and finally the invader spoke.

"You're in Bloodshade territory kid, go play chivalry somewhere else." he spat, earning a few snickers from the group of Bloodshades.

"As, if we would back down to a wannabe edgelord that's too busy slathering Carthus rouge on his dick." retorted Corvlan.

Laughter erupted from the group of Crusaders, even a few snorts could be heard from the Bloodshades as well.

"The only place my Carthus rouge is going is up your self-righteous ass!" bellowed the bloodshade, and with a thunderous war cry, he charged the crusaders.

Almost immediately, both sides joined together in one huge clash of Carthus rouge on lighting. Corvlan immediately paired up with a bloodshade with the grave warden twin blades. The invader jumped at him and slashed into his right shoulder but underestimated the poise Corvlan possessed, and with a large sweep, Corvlan sent the bloodshade flying by his greatswords weapon art. He quickly turned over to another bloodshade with a scythe attempting to get a running attack on him. With a sweep of his caestus, Corvlan parried the Bloodshade and sent his greatswords shaft into his opponent's chest. The invader double over in pain, and looked up from his wounds to get his head smashed by yet another strike from Corvlan's greatsword. Immediately afterward, a bloodshade with the crow's talons jumped on Corvlan's back and sent a flurry of strikes onto his back and neck. Corvlan grabbed him by the arm and threw him over his head and into the ground. The bloodshade held strong to his arm, causing Corvlan to tumble onto the ground as well, dropping his weapon in the process. The two wrestled on the ground, surrounded by living hell itself.

 **Meanwhile inside Anor Londo's Princess Chambers…..( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Aldrich grumbled from his slumber, awakening to the distressing sound of screaming and clashing of steel. He looked outside of his window to see D-day in the making as two groups of unkindled clashed against each other under the moonlight of Irithyll. Aldrich grew frustrated by the the headache he was getting from the racket and raced out of his chambers.

 _Where in the hell are my knights?!_

He slithered throughout the palace, leaving a stain of a sludge in his wake. Upon arriving at the staircase that leads to the palace, he was dumbfounded to see his deacons and silver knights all squeezed near the bonfire at the entrance.

" **Why are you not at your posts?!"** he screeched, causing all the occupants near the bonfire to turn to look at him.

"We are on break, you can't interrupt us at break." spoke up one of the silver knights. "Do you know how many Darkmoons killed me last week just to get Concords?"

" **I demand that you all return back to your posts immediately!"** he bellowed, slashing his "tail" from side to side.

The knights and deacons lifted themselves up to their feet and lazily walked to their posts, but as soon as Aldrich disappeared behind the huge doors at the palace, all the knights and deacons returned to their original post at the bonfire.

Aldrich let out one of his screech in anguish from the continuing noise, earning no recognition from the occupants huddled near the bonfire, as they turned their gaze back into the flames.

 **Back into Irithyll ….**

Corvlan rolled over to the side to avoid a swoop from an incoming scythe, and sent his blade forward into the Bloodshade through a rolling attack, throwing the phantom back into the snow clutching his side. The battle was getting slower, as all the occupants from both sides were exhausted and battered, with each attack being sluggish and uncoordinated. Finally, the two broke away as the Bloodshades and the Crusaders retreated to their side, daring the other side to attack, but no attack came.

Blood splatters littered the ground, and both groups were considerably smaller than before the battle. The two groups of survivors stared each other down, hatred bleeding from their very wounds and after what felt like an eternity, the leader of the Bloodshades crystalled out and was soon followed by the rest of his companions.

After all the dark spirits vanished, the remaining Crusaders sat back down in small groups and started looking over their equipment . Clumps of red moss was passed around the group of weary fighters, and each took their share eagerly. Before long, most of the summoned phantoms and hosts left the now ruined courtyard, leaving Corvlan and a few others behind. Corvlan reached into his bag and produced a homeward bone.

Before he used it, he gazed up into the moonlit sky, basking in its beauty in an attempt to forget the fight that just took place.

 _Another day in Lothric…_

 **Sorry for the late upload, I've been kinda busy studying for finals and such as well as playing Dark souls 2. I've played 3 and 1 and just started with 2 and to be honest… it's kicking my ass…...badly. That's it, for now, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**

 **Your shitty dark souls veteran,**

 **Sliverbite**


	6. Snakes and Breakfast

Corvlan felt a smile cross his face. Despite the conditions of having to defend Irithyll twenty-four-seven, he was at ease. It's much simpler, everything is black and white, free of guilt, resentment, and regret and replaced with the simplicity of cooperation with the Crusaders. It felt wonderful, being with all of his comrades partaking in the daily crusades.

" _Helloooooo?"_

 _No…_

It was slipping away from him, like petite grains of sands that he could not hold in his fingers, no matter how hard he grasped them.

 _Wake up. Wake up! Hello?!_

 _No! No! No!_

Like a cold splash of water, he felt the good times slip from his mind and replaced with the turmoil of reality. Corvlan slowly opened his eyes to see Spacks hovering over him, fully dressed in his Drakeblood Armor.

"You thought that you could sleep in? Ha! Not when I'm on duty you dirty slacker!" mocked Spacks, his face once more showing that hated shit-eating grin.

With a grunt, Corvlan hoisted himself out of the bed and started dressing in his regular attire of black knight armor.

"Fuck you, I was having a good dream…." mumbled Corvlan.

"What? Did you dream that you finally got to first base with the firekeeper? I know you have a…. _thing_ for her." Spacks stated, raising an eyebrow at an attempt to further annoy his companion.

Corvlan glared at Spacks and without a word, he walked into the bathroom to prepare himself for the day, trying his best not to gouge out the other knight's eyes out for embarrassing him.

Seeing that he would not get any further fun out of Corvlan, Spacks slumped onto his companion's bed.

Spacks knew of Corvlan's "interest" with the firekeeper and would often tease his companion over his courage to speak with her. He himself never really connected with the firekeeper at all, except for drawing out strength, the two regularly avoid each other, never looking to or talking to one another. Spacks wouldn't have it any other way.

In a way, Spacks mistrusted the blind mistress. She was a shady person, never saying anything that wasn't needed to be said and always retreating to her spot next to the bonfire whenever and wherever possible. Spacks suspected that she knew much more than she put on, along with how she never faced him while talking with him, her monotone voice, and how she outright avoids him. In a way, she seemed seemingly disgusted by him. This unnerved Spacks, and that's why he hated her and if she wasn't immortal, he would have long-since stepped on that blind bitch's face.

Spack's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Opening it, he was met with a young woman that seemed to have…..bunny ears?

"I have a delivery from Headmaster Ozpin." said the bunny eared girl, trying her best to force a smile across her face.

Spacks stared at her odd "headwear." She was definitely one unusual sight. Without a word, he reached over and grabbed the box from her hands, before resuming his staring contest with the girl, making her shift uncomfortably under his gaze before finally speaking up.

"I-uh so y-you new to b-"

Before she could finish the failing attempt of a conversation, Spacks turned around and without a word, he slammed the door in the girl's face. Leaving her standing in the doorway, confused and befuddled, before letting out a defeated sigh.

 _What a weirdo!_ Thought Spacks, skipping to his bed with the new gifts in hand where he proceeded to spill them all over the already disorganized bed.

The ruckus of Spacks slamming the door brought Corlvan from the bathroom where walked over to the bed to observe their new "gifts". The interiors consisted of one letter, two school uniforms, two rectangular pieces of glass, books, and other supplies for their new classes. Corvlan ripped the letter open and proceeded to read it aloud while Spacks foolishly attempted to put on his school uniform over his armor.

 _Dear Spacks and Corvlan,_

 _Inside this box, you will find all the required items for your new home at Beacon Academy. We have sent you your new school uniforms, as well as two scrolls that you may both use to contact us when needed. We have also sent you your class schedules for the time being. As always, I hope that you will enjoy your stay at Beacon Academy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ozpin_

"Aww, how nice of him. You know, I'm really starting to like that guy," said Spacks, still attempting to put on the uniform.

"All right Spacks, I've been meaning to talk to you. You need to act a little bit more civilized for now on. It's a fucking miracle that we weren't arrested yet, never more allowed to be a part in his school. So try your best not to get in any trouble while we're here." said Corvlan, sending a disdain glance at Spacks.

Spacks rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll try my best to follow the rules," said Spacks, giving another supposedly innocent smile, earning a sigh of defeat from Corvlan.

After some time, Corvlan was dressed in his brand new uniform and after some help, Spacks was dressed as well. The two then grabbed their new school supplies and weapons and stored them in their bottomless boxes.

After the two were finished, they eagerly headed out the door, excited to see what this school had to offer.

Walking down the hall, both Spacks and Corvlan discovered that they attracted many astray looks from the other students, and it confused them both. Some students laughed at the sight of two fully armored knights in a school uniform strolling through the hallways.

 _What? In a school of warriors isn't it expected for some to wear armor?_ Thought Spacks, casting a confused look at Corvlan, who simply shrugged in return. Spacks concluded that the students were just jealous of his magnificent armor.

After a few minutes of walking, the duo found themselves at what they remembered to be the cafeteria. The two instantly recognized the magical scent of whatever was being prepared within the kitchen and ran to the small register in the front of the kitchen. Spacks attempted to run straight to the kitchen but was stopped when a gauntleted hand grabbed the back of his uniform and dragged the distraught knight farther and farther from the delicious-smelling food. Spacks looked over his shoulder to see the familiar sight of Corvlan who had a very frustrated look on his face.

Spacks sent an enraged glance at his partner for stalling the savory satisfaction of the cafeteria's food, which was answered with Corvlan's finger pointing to a large line of students waiting for their chance at breakfast. Realizing his mistake, Spack's shoulders sagged in defeat at the sight of the line and solemnly trudged to the back, oblivious of another set of confused glances by the students for seeing two fully dressed knights waiting in line.

After what seemed to be forever, the two were finally made it to the front, where they satisfied their ravenous appetite by completely filling their trays to the brim with wide assortments of pastries, fruit, meat, and whatever looked or smelled delicious. After filling their plate with whatever they could find, the duo walked to a barely inhabited table and started eating their meal.

The two knew that undead did not need sleep, food, or water but they still ate whenever they got the chance. It helped remind them of the forgotten times as a human.

Spacks was so enticed by his food he forgot that he had his visor on and started eating and drinking the food through the mouthpiece as if he had done so a thousand times before. This was stopped of course, by Corvlan elbowing him in the side, telling him to behave himself and to mind his manners while staying at the academy.

After a few minutes of silent gorging, the two checked a list of their classes. The first one on the list was "Grim Studies."

The name confused the two, for Corvlan because it was unknown what "grim" was, as well for Spacks because he didn't know what the words "studies" or "grim" meant. Nonetheless, Spacks was excited for Grim Studies because he never been to school before, or ever see one.

After trying to find the room for fifteen minutes, the two arrived at the classroom to find that they were late.

The two rushed in and stopped in their tracks at the sight of the girls Spacks previously attempted to kill. Both groups were surprised at the unexpected meeting, primarily the group of girls.

The girl in white stood up, seemingly outraged by the sight of the two knights in the school and not in a prison, but before she could spit a single word, she was interrupted by the hearty laugh of the professor.

"A-ha! At last, you have made it, I take it that you two are the new students, correct?" asked the greatly bulbous professor.

"Uh, yeah that's us, sorry we are late…...professor." replied Corvlan, seemingly startled by the striking similarities of the professor and a particular onion knight.

"Bah! No worries, this is quite a large school. It's quite easy to get lost. Anyways I'm professor Port, your new teacher in Grim Studies!" The professor turned over to the rest of the class. "Anyways class, I hope you all will give them a warm welcome to our school…...Now then, let's get started!"

Spacks could barely contain his laughter, the girl's flabbergasted faces were priceless! The duo walked to the far corner of the class to avoid any contact with the small fuming group of girls. Once the two were sitting, the professor started his lessons.

"Man, I never thought I would ever find myself in a school! Thought Spacks. "I wonder if I'll learn how to read big words? Maybe he could even learn how to use those cool exploding weapons those girls had!"

The very thought of using those weapons of mass destruction efficiently both frightened and excited him. This world held so many new opportunities!

 **10 minutes later…..**

Spacks was at the brink of killing himself to alleviate the pain of just listening to that inhumanly boring professor. Ports ramblings and shitty stories that had some sort of moral meaning at the end where total bullshit.

Spacks tried his very best of keeping awake but soon found himself asleep with his face planted on the small desk in front of him.

Corvlan was able to keep himself conscious throughout Ports stories unlike Spacks and the majority of the classroom. He sat uncaring about what the professor had to say and sat there for what seemed like hours in the thoughts of how bullshit this class was. Lucky his thoughts were interrupted by a small cage nestled next to the professor's desk.

The cage rattled for whatever was inside it clearly wanted to get out. The creature inside the cage was making enough noise to interrupt the professor from telling his story of how he was able to kill what he called an Ursa with nothing more than a ladle. Turning over to find out what was disturbing his classroom, professor Port exclaimed in excitement at the sight of the shaking cage.

"Oh my! I almost forgot about you!" Professor Port exclaimed, turning back to the now awake classroom of students. "You are all in for a treat today students!"

"Uhh professor…...what exactly is that?" asked a very nervous blonde boy.

"That Jaune, is a king taijitu, a nasty one that is. King taijitu are normally very large, but in this case, we were lucky that this one is but a runt. But when it lacks in size, it makes up for in its venom. What makes fighting it interesting, though, is how only one head has venom. One head matures faster so it lacks the lethal amount of venom needed to kill.

The revelation of this new creature woke Spacks from his nap. He was heavily intrigued by this creature, having two heads with only one poisonous seemed like an exciting monster to slay!

"Now! Which one of you would like to have a go with it?" asked professor Port, scanning the rows of students.

Immediately, many students raised their hands to the challenge. Many of the students excitement to fight this thing where terminated when the cage rattled and screeched in irritation. Many of the student's arms quickly lowered at the newfound ferocity of the little creature.

Port scanned the now few raised hands and his vision fell upon a knight in the back that was frantically swinging his hand back and forward.

" Ah, Spacks, you seem mighty enthusiastic! Please, please come down and we'll get started! announced Port, happy to see one of his students so excited about his class.

Corvlan let out a sore sight and covered his face with his hands in annoyance.

 _Tell him to lay low, he volunteers to be the guinea pig for everybody. The fucking imbecile._ Thought Corvlan, fuming internally.

Spacks was quick to get his items and equipment prepared for the challenge. Once he was finished, Spacks fumbled his way down the stairs to the front of the classroom. In the process, he nearly tripped on some orange-haired boy's outstretched foot near the front of the class.

At the front of the class, Spacks readied his equipment and once prepared, he stood with his flamberge in his hand.

Professor Prot walked to the side of the cage and set his grip on a latch on the top.

"Are you ready Spacks?" Port asked expectantly. "If you have any second thoughts, we can end this at any time."

Spacks shook his head in negativity. He bent down into a stance and tightened his grip on his flamberge.

"Alright! Have at thee!" exclaimed Port, pulling down the large lever with a "humph."

The door slid open and immediately the classroom became eerily silent. Students leaned from their desks in an attempt to see the creature that inhabited the cage.

The cage ceased its rattling and became as still as the rest of the classroom. Slowly, a serpentine head slithered from its metal prison. It scanned the room with its beady red eyes and soon fell upon its challenger, Spacks.

Out of nowhere, the creature sprang from its cage with terrifying speed. Spacks barely dodged a bite from one head, and immediately blocked another from a separate head.

The fight had begun!

Hey, guys! Sorry for the hella late update. I'm sorta lazy and busy at this time, but at last, I have gotten it out. I've also been playing For Honor and to put it quite frankly, I've fallen in love. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you guys for reading and leaving reviews. Seriously thank you guys. I plan on updating the story very soon this time.

Ur bestest bestest buddy,

Silverbite


	7. Venom and Bloodstains

Spacks and took a step backward to avoid another strike from the incredibly small but ferocious king taijitu. It struck with lightning speed with unrelenting endurance and agility.

Spacks attempted to retaliate with a smash with his flamberge, but the snake easily slithered to the side avoiding the slow weapon.

Taking advantage of Spack's recent attack, the snake quickly snapped at the knight's legs.

Spacks jumped in the air to avoid the strike, but was unable to see another head strike his left arm. Luckily, the taijitu was unable to pierce the hard metal, and headbutting the hard metal left the snake in a daze. Spacks saw the creature's distress and used it as a way to finally succeed in retaliation.

Spacks stomped on the lower outstretched head of the King taijitu, earning a screech of agony from the serpent as he crushed one of its skulls under his metallic boot.

The serpent quickly retreated from Spacks, seeing how it's once easy prey had become a vastly larger threat than it first anticipated.

Spacks threw his flamberge to the side, and slid on his manikin claws and resumed circling the creature, both sides waiting for the first move.

This time, Spacks attacked first by running at the grimm and sending a flurry of swipes and stabs with his claws. The snake in an attempt to catch Spacks at a bad defensive angle slid under Spack's legs and attempted to bite the small slits of exposed chainmail in on his lower calf.

Spacks jumped back to dodge the poisonous bite and attempted to stomp in the grim's head once again.

Luckily for the grimm, it was able to move fast enough to avoid the stomp. Unluckily for the grimm, another boot came swinging forward and kicked the snake across the room, where it smacked into a far wall.

The sight of the flying creature made many of the students laugh at the sight. Even the girl in red laughed in the display.

Spacks let out a small chuckle at the scene. His humor was caught short, when the snake shot slid across the room at amazing speed, infuriated at its recent humiliating display.

The new and unexpected aggressive behavior of the taijitu caught Spacks off-guard. He let out a frightened yell as the snake wrapped around his torso and up to his head.

Spacks barely had enough to stop both heads from embedding their fangs into his neck by grabbing them and pulling them in front of him.

The snakes snapped at him in blind fury as their body tightened around his neck, strangling him in the process.

Spacks felt his breath leaving him as the creature constricted around his neck. He needed to get the creature to stop strangling him….but how? His hands were occupied by the two heads to do anything and if this strangling keeps up, he would suffocate.

"How?! How can I get this thing off of me?!" Thought Spacks, furiously trying to find a way to escape. "it's either suffocation or venom."

Then he remembered something, the only thing he could remember from this god-forsaken class…..Ports little lecture before the fight. Spacks quickly imagined it as if it was happening right in front of him.

" _That Jaune, is a king taijitu, a nasty one that is. King taijitu are normally very large, but in this case, we were lucky that this one is but a runt. But when it lacks in size, it makes up for in its venom._ _What makes fighting it interesting, though, is how only_ _ **one**_ _head has venom." stated Professor Port._

"That's it! Only one head is venomous! Thought Spacks. "It may be a fifty-fifty chance, but it's a chance nonetheless!"

He looked at the two heads back and forth in panic.

"Black. White. Black. White." Thought Spacks, trying to find the correct head. "Black…...WHITE!"

Spacks immediately let go of the writhing creature's black head, and almost immediately, it sank its fangs into Spack's exposed chainmail in his elbow's underside.

Spacks ignored it, though, and brought his now free hand to the snake's body and began channeling the few energy he had into his palm. His hand began radiating an orange glow and began to become hotter, and hotter.

Feeling the unexpected heat, the snake began to panic as it started to become more frantic and desperate with its bites.

Finally, Spacks hand erupted in a large flame, as he cooked the snake's midbody with a great combustion.

The snake responded with a screech and unwrapped itself around Spacks neck, allowing him to catch his breath in deep, ragged gasps.

Taking this opportunity, he brought one of his manikin claws to the white snake's head and sliced its lower jaw off, sending it into the crowd of students where it let out a wet and meaty slap as it impacted the boy with orange hair's face.

Spacks then grabbed the now crippled white head and swung it into the far wall once again where the snake slowly slid off the wall and crashed into a small pile of boxes and school supplies, leaving a large black spatter as a momentum of the previous battle.

Spacks turned over to the silent room of students, clutching his right arm. Out of nowhere he thrust his hands into the air in rejoice with a triumphant yell, which was immediately followed up by an uproar of applause from the students and the professor alike.

The applause was cut short, as Spacks collapsed face-first with his hands still raised.

"U-uh professor?" started the blonde boy. "He's not-"

"-Dead?" interjected Professor Port. "Of course not! I would never allow any of my students to be in any fatal situation inside my class! Both heads have venom, just one is more potent than the other. I had antivenom just at the ready!"

Port brought up a vile of a purple liquid and sloshed about its interiors with a chuckle.

The class bell rang, but none of the students left their seats. Port cleared up his throat and looked at Corvlan, who sat surprisingly relaxed despite the current situation.

"Corvlan can you please help me with Spacks?" Port turned to the rest of the class. "Everyone else, you are free to leave, please be sure to read chapter 10 on taijitus, unlike Spacks, you might choose the wrong head."

The students all left the classroom to their next classes, all talking about the fight that had just occurred. At last, Corvlan, Port, and Spacks where the only ones left in the room.

Corvlan looked over Spack's twitching and unconscious body and looked up at Port with uncertainty.

"So…. any side effects we should be worrying about?" asked Corvlan, lightly kicking Spacks in the side in an attempt at waking him up.

"Not really any serious ones, he will just be unconscious for the next hour or so."

Corvlan grabbed Spacks and hefted him onto his shoulder and headed to the door.

"Do be careful when he wakes up, hallucinations are a possible side-effect," stated Port.

"Will do."

And with that, Corvlan, with Spacks slung around his shoulder, headed to their next class. In the hopes of it being not as disastrous as the previous.

Unknown to all, the taijitus creeped out from the pile of destroyed boxes and retreated over to a nearby window, where it slipped out to the campus down below.

 **HOLY SHIT. I actually uploaded on time!** **Hopefully, I can keep that up. It's been tough keeping up with swim and schoolwork but ill try my best to manage. Plus I'm lazy.(And I'm addicted to For Honor)**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and for all the support, it's the main reason I write this shit.**

 **Your** **fellow crusader,**

 **Silverbite**

 **(And yes, I joined the knights. I ain't some weeb peasant)**


End file.
